The Start of my Life
by TroyLovesGabriella
Summary: After a couple of months at her final school, Gabriella dies in a car crash. How will Troy live without her? Read and review please. Used to be Going Hairspray, Without You!
1. Choosing the roll

It was the final night of the winter musical. Troy and Gabi had just finish and were now taking they're bow. When they were finish, they went back stage and we're now getting change to go the after party. They were about to leave when Troy was stopped by Mrs. Darbus and a man in a black coat. Troy told Gabi to leave and they would meet up at the party.

"Hi Mrs. Darbus." Troy said.

"Troy, I want to meet Mr. Adam Shankman."

"Nice to meet you sir." Troy said as they both shooked hands.

"So Troy, you were good up there tonight." Adam said.

"Thanks Sir"

"I have a movie that i'm starting up auditions for and you seem like someone who can do a lead part in a movie."

"Yes sir that's me."

"So I was wondering if you would like take the role of Link Larkin?"

"Wow sir. That is very great and all."

"Ok."

"But can I think about it?"

"Of course you can. How about when you have decide, just call me"

"Ok. Sir."

Adam then gave Troy his buisness card and then left. Troy then left and started to grab his things and then went to drop them off at his house. Once he left there, he then left and went to drive around for abit to think. He then realised that he couldn't and started heading towards the party and decided not to tell anyone. When he got there, there were alot of people there waiting for him and as soon as he got out, Gabi came up and hugged him.

"Hey wildcat."

"Hi. Sorry i'm late."

"Why were you so late?"

"Oh nothing really. I'll tell you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Now lets have some fun"

"Ok."

They danced and partied all night and had fun.

_**The next day**_

The next day, Troy woked up and got dressed. He then went and headed towards Gabi's. When he got there, he decided to go climb up onto her balcony. He looked in and saw that she was still asleep. He then checked the door and seen that is was unlocked. He then went in and sat on a chair and waited for her to wake up instead of disturbing her.

_"She looks so peaceful. This probably the only time I will see her like this if I take that role." He thought_.

Just then Gabi woked up and seen him there in a chair.

"Hi Troy."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Remember how last night that I would tell you today about why I was so late?"

"Yeah."

"If I tell you and take you got to promise now to tell anyone."

"Ok. I promise. Now tell me Troy."

"Ok. Have you ever heard of a character named Link Larkin?"

"Yea?"

"Well last night, there was a director there and said that I would be perfect to do the role."

"No Way."

"Yep."

"So are you going to take it?"

"I don't know. Should I take it? What do you think?"

"I think that you should take it. It would be great thing to do."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes take it. If you go, one good thing will probably come out from it."

"What's that?"

"You wont have to deal with Sharpay trying to flirt with you."

"Yeah. It would be nice to get a break from her."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll take it. Do you mind if I call them?"

"Go ahead."

He then went outside and dialled the number he was given. He then told him he was in for the role. They then told him all the things he needed to know. He then hung up and went back inside.

"I'm in."

"That's great. When do you leave?"

"In a month. They are going to mail me a copy of the script in 1-2 weeks."

"Ok. So what you want to do today?"

"Doesn't matter to me. What do you want to do?"

"Want to hang out with the gang?"

"Sure"

_**2 weeks later.**_

Troy had just gotten home fron school when his mom yelled out to him. Troy had already told his mom about the movie and thought it was ok and told to go straight ahead. For Troy, it was more of what his dad was going to say and decided not to tell him. When he got to his mom he saw her holding a package and he knew what it exactly was.

"Hi mom."

"Troy this just came in the mail."

"Ok. Thanks"

He then went and opened it and started looking at it. He then seen a cast list of what some of people that have already taken some the other roles.

"So do you know who you would be working with?" His mom said.

" It says so of the people here. John Travolta - Edna Turnblad, James Marden - Corny Collins, Christopher Walken - Wilbur Turnblad, Michelle Pfieffer - Velma Von Tussle, Queen Latifah - Motormouth Maybelle, Brittany Snow - Amber Von Tussle, ... Oh man."

"What?"

"Brittany is in the movie."

"So. What's wrong with that?"

"Do you know how much Sharpay is in love with me?"

"Yeah."

"Brittany is way worse than Sharpay."

"Ok."

* * *

Next Chapter : Saying Bye bye to Troy for 13-14 months.

Should I continue? Let me know. R&R


	2. Final Days in Albuquerque

_**Two weeks later**_

It was 2 weeks later and Troy was getting reahdy to pack to go to Toronto to film the movie. For the past couple of weeks, all Troy heard was Brittany bragging about how she got a part in the movie. All that was going through his mind was _why me_. Once he got most of his packing, he started to go for a walk around town for about an hour. While he was walking, he went towards the school. When he got there, he seen some of the gang outside by the front steps. So he decided to go talk to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Troy." They said as Sharpay came up and hugged him.

"So where is everyone to?"

"Well Zeke, Chad, and Jason are at basketball practice and Gabi had a meeting with Mrs. Moores in room 101."

"Ok. Thanks."

Troy then went to room 101 and seen that Gabi was still in. He then stayed there and waited for Gabi to come out and tried to not get caught. Five minutes later, Gabi came out and seen Troy there. She then went and hugged him.

"Troy!"

"Hey. Can I take you somewhere to go for lunch?"

"Ok. Where are we going to?"

"Well I figured. Since today is going to be the last time we see each other for a while, so I set out a little picnic out here in the middle of field."

"Ok. Troy this is nice." She said looking at it.

They then sat down and started chatting.

"So what's new?"

"Nothing much."

"Why were you with Mrs. Moores?"

"Oh I had to stay back for not having homework done."

"Ok."

"What time tomorrow is your flight out?"

"Around 10am. But I got to be there by 8am."

"Ok. So I guess you got some packing still left to."

"Well yeah but not much. So anyone say anything about me?"

"No besides the usual people."

"Oh and who's that?"

"You know the gang, Sharpay, Brittany, even Mrs. Darbus."

"Really?!?!?"

"Yeah. She asked where were you to and I totally flipped out on her because since I got in this morning, everyone came up to me and asked where were you. So she then gave me a detention."

"Ok. So what time will detention be over?"

"Well around 4."

"Ok So you want to come with me for a drive after and spend the are last few moment we got together."

"Ok." She then looked at her phone and saw the time. "I think I should get back now before I get another one."

"Ok. Who do you have now?"

"Your Dad."

"Oh. If he askes where am I. Say you don't know."

"Ok. Does he know yet?"

"No."

They then started going back to school. Once they got there, they separated their ways.

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 4."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Troy then started heading home. Once he got home, he went back up to his room and finish packing up his bags with all the stuff that he needed. When he had finish he checked the time and it read 3:55. He then went and picked up Gabi and they drove around town for about a hour. They decided to go somewhere to get something to eat. They then went to go to Chili's.

"Do you have any plans for tonight Gabi?"

"Nope. None what so ever. Why? Don't you have any plans with the guys or something?"

"Well none with the guys. But I was going to go invite a certain brunette over and watch a movie tonight." He said smiling at Gabi.

"Ok Sure Troy."

They then ate their food and went back to Troy's and watch a movie. They both then fell asleep with Gabi's head on Troy's stomach. The next morning around 6:45am, Troy's mom came in to get him up to get ready to go to the airport. When she got to his room, she saw that Gabi was there and that they were in the same position that they were in. She then went to get a camera and took a picture of them. She then went and got a bucket of water and pour it over Troy. He then woked up, finding his mom in the door frame and was wondering what was that for.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for waking you up."

"Why?"

"In a half hour, You got to be out of the house to get to the airport."

"Oh crap."

He then looked at the time, seeing that it was 7am and ran to get a quick shower. Gabi, who was awaked while all this was happening, was just laughing. Since she came, she had never seen Troy get this active on a saturday morning. When he got out he seen Gabi sitting up on his bed. Once Troy got dressed, they both then went downstairs to the kitchen. Right now it was 7:15 and Troy had 15 minutes to get something to eat. Once he got something to eat, he went and got his suitcases and started packing them into the truck. He then said good-bye to his mom and started to go.

"If dad askes anything about me, just say that I took him up on his offer and i went to private school."

"Ok. What about basketball?"

"Just say that I quit."

"Ok. Bye Troy." she said as they hugged.

"Bye Mom."

Troy then drove off towards the airport when Gabi started talking.

"And then there was two."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"So what do you have to do when you get there?"

"Well when I get there, I will be staying with a family for about 10 months. So I when I get off the plane, I have to look for a sign with my name on it."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah."

A couple of hours had past and it was time for Troy go to the gate. They then said their final words.

"Uhh ... Gabi, that's my call. I got to go."

"Ok. When will the next time I'll see you?"

"I'll be back around Christmas for about a week."

"Ok. Here."

"What is it?"

"It's a picture that your mom took of us this morning when we were asleep."

"Of course. That is just like her to." He said while looking at the picture of the two of them sleeping.

"Don't you forget about me."

"Don't you be so silly. How can I forget about someone like you."

"Call me as soon as you can."

"Ok."

"Ok. I guess you should go now before you miss your flight."

"Yeah. Bye Gabi."

"Bye Troy."

Just then they both kissed each other without any destractions. Gabi then just stood there, watching Troy as he got on the plane and left once he was out of sight. Gabi then left the airport with tears almost coming out of her eyes and went straight home.


	3. On the Plane

_**On the plane ride to Toronto.**_

Troy was now on his way up to Toronto to film the movie hairspray. When he got on the plane he was really wondering what was going to happen now. When he found his seat, he stuck his carrying on bag into the overhead compartment and took out his phone. When he sat down, he seen Brittany coming his way. The next thing he knew, she had seen him and started talking to him.

" Hi Troy."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I'm going to Toronto. You?"

"Same here."

"Kool. Why are you going for?"

"Oh I'm going to film a movie. You?"

"Same."

"Kool. What movie are you filming?"

"Umm... Hairspray." He said getting up and getting his carry-on and taking out the movie script.

"Me too. Oh this is so kool. So what's your part?"

"Umm... Link Larkin. You?"

"Amber. Oh have you read your script yeah?"

"Not really. Just pretty much scim. Why.?"

"Because in this movie we got to kiss a couple of times."

"Ok."

_**Two or three hours later.**_

The flight there was now over and Troy was glad. For the past hour all he heard was Brittany going on and on about something he never even cared about. He then heard an announcement about the plane was landing and he was glad. When he got all his luggage, he seen Brittany there and said good-bye to her until practice.

"Hey Brittany. I"ll see ya tomorrow at practice ok?"

"Yeah sure Troy. Bye."

"Bye."

He then went to find the family he was staying with, not know that it was a family friend. He then found a sign holding his name. When he went towards it, he then seen that it was someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"Amanda?"


	4. Meeting up and calling back

_**Recap**_

_"Amanda?!"_

_**End Recap**_

"TROY!!! It's been so long." She said as they hugged.

'What's new? We haven't seen each other in such a long time."

"Yeah. Well nothing new. Really."

They then went and walked towards the limo as the driver opened and closed the door for them.

"Thanks James"

"Your most welcome Ms. Bynes. So where to?"

"Umm... just bring us home for now."

"Sure thing."

Troy and Amanda then chatted until they reached a big building looking like a mansion but wasn't.

"This is your house?"

"Yep."

Troy just stood there and said _how in the world did I get to stay in this house _to himself.

"Troy?!? Are you coming or are just going to stand there all day?"

"What. Oh yeah. I'm coming."

"Good cause there is someone that wants to meet you."

They then went inside. Just then someone came up to them and asked Troy something.

"Can I take your things sir?"

"Oh John just take his bags and things to the guest room." Amanda said.

He then took the bags to the room.

"So what's new?"

"Oh nothing much."  
"Ok. So what are you still playing basketball?"

"Yeah. Everyone is still in it."

"So how's is everyone?"

"Ok I guess. So are you still mad about what happened 8 years ago?"

"What happened?"

"You know between you and Jason."

"I don't think so. I don't really remember what happened."

"You know. When he got gum in your hair and you ran out screaming?"

"OH that. No."

"Ok. Do you mind if I make a call now?"

"Go straight ahead."

He then phone his mom and told her that he was home and would said that he would be fine and that don't worry about him. He then tried to phone Gabi's, but got no answer. He then tried her cell, when someone picked up.

"Hello?" Troy said.

"Hi Troy." Kelsi said.

"Oh hi Kelsi. Is Gabi there?"

Amanda then heard him said Kelsi then immediately started to listen.

"Yeah she's right here. One sec Troy."

"Ok."

_**On the other side of the phone.**_

Gabi and everyone else were over at the Evans' for a little gathering for the gang only, when Gabi's phone rang. Gabi was to far to get it before they hung up, so Kelsi got.

"Hello?"

"Hi Troy." She said.

"Oh hi Kelsi. Is Gabi there?"

"Yeah she's right here. One sec Troy."

She then yelled out to Gabi. Gabi then came and answer the phone.

"Hello."


	5. The Start of Something New

"Hi Gabi."

"Troy! What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much. I told you I would call when I got in."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Everyone here hanging out at Sharpay's. She asked where you were."

"Oh and what did you say?"

"I said I didn't know. What should I say when they ask in school?"

"Just make up something and I'll sort it all out when I get back."

"Ok."

"I got to go. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Troy then hung up and started talking to Amanda.

"So do you know when the rehearsals start?"

"They actually start tomorrow with the song recordings. I think your time is tomorrow at 10:30am."

"Ok when do you go in?"

"At 10. Do you have anything to where when it gets really cold here, cause your gonna need it."

"No not really. Why?"

"Cause within the next 2 weeks its gonna start to get cold. So you might wana get something tomorrow."

"Ok."

_**The next day.**_

Today was the day. The day that it all started. Today, he was starting to record his songs. He was only recording two songs today but for him it was the start of something new. Troy was still asleep when he was awaken by a knock on the door.

"Troy, get up! You got to be there in 10 mins."

"Ok ok."

Even though his time wasn't until 10:30, he still had to go and meet the director. He then got up and went down towards then kitchen.

"oh looks who up."

"ha ha. very funny."

"So have a good sleep?"

"Actually yeah. The bed is so soft and comfy. It was like sleeping on a cloud."

"Ok well we got to go."

"Ok."

And with that, they left.

* * *

hey everyone. sorry for the long wait. but i have not been getting many reviews for any of my stories. so the more i get the faster i'll update. Please read and review.


	6. Gabi and the Video

A.N.: i don't own anything.

* * *

_**At the studio**_

When they got in they were met by two other people who were in charge of the music for the movie. He started talking for about 5-10 mins and then they went in the studio one by one.

"Ok so we'll start with Amanda then Troy. Ok?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

And with that she went and started her part of "Without Love".

_In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now I've tasted chocolate  
And I'm never going back_

_'Cause without love_

_Without love_

_Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love_

_I'm yours forever  
Never set me free_

_Seaweed, you're my black white knight  
I've found my blue-eyed soul_

_Without love  
Without love_

_Without love_

_Life's a '45'  
when you can't buy it _

_Without love _

_Like a week that's only Mondays  
Only ice cream, never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!" _

_DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER  
'Cause I never wanna be...  
Without love _

_Yes now you've captured me _

_Oh seaweed  
Never set me free _

_No, no, no _

_Never set me free _

_No, no, no  
No, I dont wanna live without _

_Love, love, love _

_Darling, you had best believe me,  
Never leave me  
without love!_

And with that she stop and was told to come on out.

"Ok come on out and get Troy to come in."

When he went in, he notice that it was a completely different song that what Amanda had just sung. He then started with his song "It Takes Two" and then Amanda started to record it.

_They say it's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by your side  
And so i will wait  
Until that moment you decide _

_That i'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That i'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two  
Doo doo - wop!  
_

_A king ain't a king  
Without the pow'r behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper. Babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me, _

_I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two _

_Lancelot had guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick  
Romeo had juliet  
And liz, well, she has her dick _

_They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away_

Just like frankie avalon  
Had his favorite mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things 1 long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear

_That you're my girl  
And i'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And i'm your joy  
That i'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two _

_It takes two, baby _

_It takes two _

And with that, he was told to come out and said that they could go. While manda had stop recording. He then started talking to her.

"So how was it?"

"Really good. Since when did you sing like that?"

"Since January."

"Where to?"

"At East High in a play."

"All because of a girl right?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you or any of your team don't do anything unless there's a girl involved and this one girl must be something because you always said you would never do anything that would have to with the stage."

"Oh yeah that's for sure."

"So what parts were they? Supporting?"

"No leads."

"Really? You actually bet out the dog."

"Uh-huh. Oh and was she ever so mad."

"So why don't you send this video to that girl." She said as she showed him the video.

"Ok. Only put my name down so that she'll know that it is me.'

"Ok."

**With Gabi.**

It was now free period and Gabi was all by herself considering that everyone else didn't have free period until last and that the only person that had free period with her was Troy and he was gone. She then went towards Troy's truck that he had left in her driveway before he left and seeing how she had her license, she decided to drive it today. It had been a week since Troy had left and right now all that she wanted was to her his voice. Just then her phone had vibrated. She then watched the video and when it was finished, she had looked like she was crying. She then decided to call him and just talk to him. When she dialed the number, she got a busy tone. Just then, one of the football players were coming up towards her.


	7. Gabriella and Jared, Troy in Toronto

Just then one of the football players were coming up towards her. She then got out and tried to as close to the school as possible before they could get her. She then felt something grab her arm and turned around to see Jared looking at her.

"Hello Gabriella."

"Hi Jared. How are you?"

"Good good. Listen can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Doyouwanttogooutsometime?" He said very fast and quickly.

"What?" She said with a small giggle.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure. I like that."

"Ok. How about lunch?"

"sure."

"Well I have to go home and get my football things, so you want to come?"

"Sure."

They left and headed towards his car. He then open the door for her and she got in. He ran over to his side and got in and then started up the car. He then started talking.

"So what made you say yes?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Your sweet, kind, and charm. Your not like the other football players."

He then turned into his driveway. He turned off the car and just sat.

"So do you want to come in or stay here and wait?"

"I'll come in with you."

He then got out and started walking into the house. As soon as she got in, she was wowed by how big it was.

"Do you live here with your parents?"

"Nope by myself." He said putting some of his stuff by the door. He went and got the rest of his stuff upstairs and came down. He went into the kitchen and got something to eat.

"You want anything?"

"No."

She then looked for a clock and realize that she had to leave.

"Jared. I got to go."

"Ok.

They then left and went back to the school.

"So do you have a way of getting home after school?"

"Yeah I do."

"Ok so I'll pick you up after practice?"

"Yeah okay."

"So your house. 4:45pm?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay." he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

She then smiled and got out. She went to Troy's truck and got her bag and went to class. When the last bell of the day rang, she went and got into the truck and went home. When she got there, she got the mail and went inside. She looked through and seen that there was something from Troy that he had sent away before he had left.

**

* * *

**

**Two weeks later**

In Toronto, everything and everyone as getting ready for filming which begins in a week. Troy was getting pretty tired of having rehearsals everyday and sometimes twice a day. He was now going back to Amanda's and was so tired that all he wanted to do was sleep. As soon as he got back, he went to get a shower and then head downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hey." Amanda said from behind him.

"Hey."

"Guess what"

"What?"

"We are having a 7 day break from the movie starting on Friday."

"Alright."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Sleep?"

"Ha-ha very funny. Well I was thinking about flying back to New Mexico."

"Ok. But I don't really have the money to get a plane ticket down."

"Oh don't worry about that. Just have enough things for a few days."

"Ok."

He then went to his room and checked his cell to see if there were any missed calls and there weren't any. Now even one from Gabi. For two weeks now he was starting to get worried about her. He then checked the clocks on his phone, on being Toronto time and the other being Albuquerque time. Seeing how it was 7:20pm in New Mexico, he figured that he would call and get caught up on everything.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gabs."

"I know who you are. Don't tell me … Chad. No not Chad. Troy."

"Bingo."

"What are you doing."

"Oh nothing. Just figured that I would call you. So what's new?"

"Oh nothing. You know. Same oh same oh. Boring place that nothing happens in."

"Oh ok. Well I am coming back on Friday, so can you have my truck there at the airport on Friday say around 1 o'clock?"

"Sure ok."

"Ok bye Gabs. I love you."

"Bye Troy." She said hanging up.

When she hanged up, Troy realized what he had said and knew that he had freaked her out. But he also knew that she was hiding something because she was freaked out when he asked her what's new.

* * *

**Next Chapter**: Coming back to Albuquerque and finding out.


	8. Meeting Up With Everyone

Friday at 1 o'clock

Troy was getting off the plane and was coming down the stairs to get his luggage when a certain someone came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Hey. I missed you."

"Oh me too. What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Oh nothing much. Why?"

"No reason. Except I heard that there was a dance at the high school."

"Oh yeah. Some kind of charity dance, that's all."

"How about the three of us go. For something to do and all."

"Umm actually none of us were planning on going."

"Ok well that's ok. Where is everyone to?" He said getting into the truck. "Wow this feels weird. Lets see if I can still drive this thing." he said putting it in forward.

Everyone laughed and Gabi then said "in school". Troy then introduced Amanda to Gabi and vice versa.

"So where are we going to?"

"The mall. Yeah Gabs want to text everyone and see if what class they have next and see if they can skip it?"

She nodded and started texting them. She then got texts from pretty much everyone.

"Yeah they can all skip it. Well except for a couple of people."

"Ok who?"

"Umm Jason and Sharpay."

"Ok text everyone else and say to come to the mall as soon as the bell rings."

She was just about to go to text them when she got a text from Jared. She opened it and smiled at what it said.

_**Hey babe. Are you okay? You seemed very distracted this morning. Anyways. Hope your okay. By the way, you looked very hot today.**_

She then replied back to his text saying :

**_Hi. Yeah I'm ok. Thank you for that comment. You looked very sexy today, with your new haircut. Too bad you cut it so short. Now I can't play with it anymore __L . lol. But I guess I have to with it._**

She then sent it and received another one.

_**Ok that's good. Yeah sorry about having to cut it. But I had to. I couldn't really see out of my helmet. So are we still on for tonight?"**_

She then replied back saying :

_**It's okay. I'll just have to wait until it grows out again. Umm actually. Can I get back to you on that? Sorry.**_

She sent and went to talked to Amanda.

"So how long have you two been friends?"

"Since I don't know. Probably since preschool."

"So you three been friends for a while then?"

"Three?"

"Yeah. Troy, you, and Chad."

"Chad? Oh … Chadopolis. Yeah you could say that."

"Ok wait. Chadopolis?" Gabi asked. Troy, while sitting in the driver's seat waiting for everyone else, was laughing of remembering how he got the name. "So where did this name come from?"

"Ok. So back in grade 1 or grade 2, there was this time when he wouldn't cut his hair for about 5 months. One day when he came in, it was maybe the size of a huge pumpkin. So we came up with the name and it didn't take him long to cut it down. Believe me it was so big, it could of have its own zip code."

"I wish I could of seen that."

"I got pictures." They both said.

Then everyone started to show up. They then came over to the truck.

"Hey Troy! What are you doing here?"

"Oh just hanging around. So Chad, does the name CHADOPOLIS sound familiar?"

"Actually yeah. But two people called me that. You and … Amanda!" He said seeing her in the back.

Hey you!"

"Come out here." He said as she was moving. He went to give her a hug. "It's been to long."

"Yeah it has." She said letting go and then Kelsi & Ryan came up to her and then all the girls went inside to catch up on things.

"So how long are you here for Troy?"

"Just a week. Maybe less. So what does everyone have planned for the weekend? I know there is some kind of dance on the go tonight."

"Yea. I don't know if any of us are going, besides the girls."

"But doesn't that mean you guys have to go?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well I wont be going. Thinking about staying home."

"So do you think Amanda is still a little angry after what Jason did to her?"

"What did he do?" Gabi asked.

"Pretty much almost killed her. He had kicked her in the stomach, broke almost every bone in her body. Oh and she was in a coma for like 3 months."

"Why? What for?"

* * *

OK So guys I'm going to need up with the next chapter. what should the reason be? Also i am thinking about putting in a special between Gabriella and Jared. What Should happen in that? Please let me know and review please. :)


	9. Something Truly Devastating

"Why what happened?"

"No one likes to talk about it."

They were inside and chatted and hanged for awhile. Then they figured what to do that night.

Later that night

The girls were getting ready for the dance at Sharpay's , while the guys were going to do something else. When Gabriella was in the middle of doing her make-up, her phone vibrated. She picked it up and read the text.

"_Hey Gabriella. Do you want to just skip the dance and go do something else? Pick you up in 10 mins. -Jared"_

Gabby then closed her phone down and smiled.

"Ok what did he say now?" Shar asked.

"Oh nothing. I think tonight is the night."

"Finally. We thought it would happen a while ago." Everyone then laugh.

She then left and went with Jared.

"Hey."

"Hey. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well maybe we could skip all the things that you planned tonight and go back to your place?" she asked while flirting with him.

"Sure."

They then drove back to Jared's place. When they go back they went inside and talked for a bit.

"So why did you want to cancel the other plans?"

"Oh well I didn't really feel like doing anything else."

"Oh so what do you feel like doing then?"

"I do not know. Maybe something that involves you and me … if you know what I'm saying" She said with a wink.

"I think I do. How about upstairs in my room?"

"Sure okay."

"Okay I'll be up inn a min. You can go ahead."

"Okay"

Gabi went on up while Jared went into the kitchen. He the went to the sink and splashed some water on his face to check to see if it was a dream or not.

"_Wow this is actually happening. Now I wont be made fun anymore."_ He thought. Then a big grin came onto his face.

He went upstairs to find that she wasn't there. He shut the door and then something attacked him from behind.

"Gotcha."

"Where did you come from?"

"What I cannot try to scare my boyfriend now?"

"Oh you can. But now you have to pay." He said to her. He then started attacking her with kisses all down her neck. Just then Gabi pushed him onto the bed. She got on top of him and started taking off his shirt, while kissing him, and started moving down his stomach towards his pants.

Next Day

Jared and Gabi were driving to his family's cabin. They were driving perfectly fine, talking and all. When all of a sudden the car that they were in had gotten into a serious car crash that had involved 4 other vehicles on the freeway. All of a sudden for the both of them, their was blood everywhere. And then the ambulances were coming about 10 minutes later.

At the hospital

Right now everyone had heard the news of the crash. They were all in the waiting room wondering what was going to happen. A doctor then came out of the surgery doors.

"Montez?" he asked. Everyone popped their heads up "Sorry Family only" he said,

"I'm her mother."

"Come over here would you please?" he asked.

They went away from the others. Troy of course could see the look on the doctor's face.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"Her aorta was punctured. It's a major artery. We couldn't fix it. Sorry for your loss." Mrs. Montez then started to cry. Troy looked over to her and knew that it wasn't good. Troy then ran over to her.

"If you want to, I can show you to her" the doctor said.

"Is everything ok? Is she fine?" Troy asked.

"She's …"

"She's dead isn't she. I could tell by the look on the doctor's face."

"Do you want to go see her?"

"Sure."

They then went to the room. When they got there, they were shock to see what was there. They went inside and about three to four minutes later Mrs. Montez was heartbroken and upset with what she saw and left. What they saw was a dead Gabriella with cuts and scrapes on her arms and face. Troy then got upset with what he seen and started to leave.

In waiting room

For the other people waiting for Jared's news. "Collins" doctor said.

Jason went up, seeing how he was the closest to him.

"I'm his brother." He lied to him.

"He's doing fine and is in recovery. Do you want to see him?"

He nodded. They went to his room and went in.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. A little sore. But good."

"How's Gabs?"

"She died."

"What?!? No. She can't be. She was fine when we left the site."

"Well here's some good news. You get to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess." He said sadly.


	10. Meeting Her

Two weeks later

Two weeks had past and everyone had gone back to their old ways before Gabriella arrived at East High. Troy and Amanda went back to Toronto to finish their movie. Chad, Jason & Zeke went back to playing basketball. Kelsi went back to being quiet that she was before and Sharpay & Ryan went back to being leads in the play.

Right now Troy had finished the movie and was coming back home. He was just getting off the plane when he accidently banged into someone.

"I'm sorry." The young girl said.

"No it's okay. It's my fault really. I should of watch where I was going." Troy said. "Here let me get that for you." He said helping her get her things.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

She then left and Troy went to get his things. Once he got his bags, he went to go to his truck. On the way out, he seen the girl again. He then walked up to her.

"Hi again."

"oh hey."

"look do you need a ride to somewhere?"

"Sure" she then put her things in the back of the truck and got in.

"So where to?"

"836 Santa Rio Drive" (A.N. made up address)

"ok cool. I live on the same street."

"Nice."

They then talked for a bit before arriving to her place.

"So here we are." He said pulling into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Let me help you with those bags." Troy then got out and helped with her bags towards the house.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. So are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"Oh no reason. I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie being played in the park and maybe do something after?"

"So like a date?"

"Yeah I guess you could call it that." Troy said while scratching his neck nervously.

"I love too. Here is my number. Give a call sometime." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Troy then went back to his truck and drove away. On the way back home, Troy had a big smile on his face.

That weekend

It was Saturday and Troy was getting ready for his date. The previous night he had called up his date just to confirmed his plans. Troy then put on a light jacket and left to walk down the street. He then knocked on the door and she answered.

"Hey"

"Hi."

"you look … wow"

"Thank you" she said blushing.

"ready to go?"

"Sure lets go"

They then walked towards the park. As soon as they got there, they started talking more.

"so what are you into for fun?"

"Oh nothing much just normal stuff like hanging out with friends and other things. You?"

"Just hanging with friends and playing basketball."

"ok so you are the big basketball star at East High."

"Yeah how do you know?"

"Someone told me to stay away from. It looked like a football player, saying that you had a big head."

"Oh just ignore them. They just have an out for me. How come I never seen you around?"

"Oh im new. I only transferred in on Thursday."

Just then the movie started playing. They watched the movie and when it was over, they started walking over towards a picnic blanket with a basket on it.

"This is very nice. Those basketball players were completely wrong about you."

"oh and which one was it or what number were they?"

"umm 8 and 32. Troy just forget about it okay?"

"Sure."

A few moments had passed and the two of them were getting really close and they both started to like each other.

"So how was this night Marissa?"

"It was nice. We should do this again sometime."

"yeah sure."

Just as Marissa starts to walk towards her front door, Troy grabs her by the arm and quickly gives her a deep kiss on the lips.

"Wow … that was amazing."

"thanks. Look I know this is our first real date and its just that … would you like be my girlfriend.?"

"Troy I … "

"I understand that if you don't want to. Its just that when …"

"Troy"

"I first saw you at the airport, I liked you"

"Troy."

"and now I cant forget about you."

"TROY"

"oh sorry yes?"

"I love to be your girlfriend."

"Okay."

Troy then picked her up and spinned her around.

"Well I see you Monday morning at school?"

"Sure ok."

"Goodnight Troy."

"Night Marissa."

Monday morning (Troy P.O.V)

I had just wioken up after a quick shower and now getting dressed. Today I feel so different. I hopped into my truck and started driving to school. A few minutes later I arrived at school and went to my locker. I get to my locker and I get to see a pretty girl in front of it.

"hey." Marissa said

"Well someone is very cranky this morning."

"I didn't get much sleep last night. That's all."

"Well maybe this will cheer you up abit." He then gave her a kiss on the lips. They continued for another couple of minutes until a couple of basketball players came up to them.

"Wo cut the make out session. Time for class."

"Shut up alex"

Troy then gave one more kis before getting his books.

"So what is your first class?"

"hmm … English with you."

"then what?"

"Gym. Bleh. " she said unestousiastically.

"haha. I needed a good laugh. Lets go to class."

They then went to their classes. Free period came and seeing how they both had this period together, Troy had to asked her something.

"hey."

"hey. You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah. Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you want to go camping starting Friday night?"

"Sure I love to."

* * *

here's another chapter for this story. Tell me what you think. Also review and tell me what you think of Marissa? What should she look like? Should I keep her, dump her, what? Tell me what you think.


	11. The First Night

That weekend

The weekend was finally here and Troy could not wait until the bell rang to go home. Right now, he was in science and was getting anxious. Troy looked down at his phone to check the time but changed his mind to send her a text.

_Hey babe, what are you doing? I'm so bored here._

_ -troy x_

He pressed send and then clicked on her reply. Just then the bell rang and troy got up, left and went to his locker. He opened it up and put his book inside when someone came up behind him.

"Guess who."

"Hmm … is it my hottest girl?" he said jokingly. He then turned around and she kissed him on the lips.

"So are you ready for the weekend?"

"Sure I guess so."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah"

They then left and went to his truck. They got inside and started driving to her house to get all the gear and stuff into the truck. While Troy was doing this, Marissa was getting changed into some more comfy and a little bit more revealing. After she got changed, she stuck on a pair of pants and a zip up sweater. She then went downstairs to see if everything was ready to go.

"Hey."

"Hey everything ready?"

"Yep. Ready to go."

"Yeah."

They then hopped into the truck and went on. About an hour later, everything was quiet. Marissa was asleep with her head against the window and Troy was driving. After a while, Troy turns the radio on but not loud enough to wake Marissa. About an hour later, they had arrived. Troy had stopped to take a break before he went to sign in when they arrived. He leaned over to Marissa to walk her up with a kiss and she then sat up.

"Hey."

"Hey look who's awake." He said kiddingly.

"Ha ha very funny."

"I'm sorry." He said with a kiss.

"So where are we?"

"We are in the middle of the woods about 2 hours out of the city."

"Ok need any help with anything?"

"You could put the stuff in the kitchen away."

She then got up and went to put the stuff away. After that was done, she went outside and sat down out in the front of the cabin. After a while of sitting around doing nothing, she got up to see what she could do next.

"Hi."

"Hey babe."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No I think I'm good."

"Kay."

She then went to sit down and a few minutes later Troy came over and sat down.

"All done?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you usually do up here anyways?"

"Mostly bonfires, card games, board games, and other stuff."

"Ok interesting."

"Have you ever been camping before?"

"Not really."

"Oh wow. Where are you from again?"

"New York City."

"Ok well then I guess I have to make this interesting then." He said with a laugh.

Just as Troy was getting up to do something, he heard a couple of cars honking their horns at him. He then went over to them as they stopped.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey guys."

"What brings you up here?"

"Just enjoying the break. What about you guys?"

"Same here. All by yourself Bolton?"

"No I brought someone."

"What the guys are here?"

"No they were being too much like jerks all week, so I brought a hottie."

"Wow we didn't actually think you knew what girls were." One of the guys said as they all laughed.

"Yeah yeah very funny guys."

"We got to go. Why don't you two come over later for a midnight bonfire?"

"We'll see. See ya."

"See ya"

Troy then went inside, seen Marissa lying around in the clothes that she had on underneath her sweat pants and zip up hoodie on her blackberry.

"Hey who was that?"

"Just a few friends from other schools. No big deal." He said as he went over towards her and took her phone away from her.

"Hey give me back my phone Troy."

"No we're making this a technology-free few days."

"Fine." She said with a frown.

"Now that's not going to work on me." He said with a chuckle.

Later that night

Later that night they went over to Troy's friends that were down the road. When they got there, Marissa started to get a bit shy, so she kept quiet. Troy then went over to say hey to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey look who showed up. We were starting to wonder if you were going to bail on us. So is this the one you were talking." Brad, one of the guys, said as she was only glad that it was dark because she could feel her cheeks becoming red. Troy then did the introductions and they both sat down. After a while Troy got up and went with a couple of guys into the woods, while Marissa stayed backed and chatted with some of the guys.

"So where are you from?" Chase said

"New York. You guys."

"Central and North High. So where did you go camping to in NY?"

"Actually I never had been camping before."

"Interesting." He said as he shot a quick grin to Brad who was sitting right beside her.

A couple of hours later and Troy decided that it was time to go and Miranda did the same. After they said goodbye, they left and went back to the cabin. When they got there, Marissa went inside and Troy stays outside for a bit. Troy then went inside to see what she was doing.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. Probably going to go lie down."

"Ok well I'm going to go for a walk into the woods for a while."

"Ok." She said giving him a kiss.

Troy then left and went to walk around for a while. As Troy was walking around, something popped in front of him. He wasn't sure if it was due to the lack of sleep or if he was hallucinating. But he knew whatever had happened to him to cause this, which he knew who it was.

"Gabs is it you."

"Yes troy it's me."

"But I thought you were dead. I mean I even saw you in the hospital all cut up and bruised."

"I am dead."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm here tell what happen wasn't your fault. That you have to stop blaming yourself/"

"But if I had never when to Toronto, then you might have been alive now."

"You don't know that." She said as she started too faded away.

"Gabs no come back." He said but it was too late.

Back at the cabin, Marissa was just finishing off a drink that she had. All of a sudden, as she was making sure that everything was off that was supposed to be off before she went to lie down. There was a noise coming from outside. She went outside to see what it was. When she didn't see anything and was about to go back in, one of the guys came up from behind her and grabbed her. She then screamed and they covered her mouth. After they grabbed her they brought her to their cabin and were now waiting for Troy to come and freak out.

"You do know that this all just for fun right?"

"Oh yeah you guys just startled me that's all."

"Sure."

_**Hey everyone here is another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and/or what should happen in the next chapter. Please and thanks :) **_


	12. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I am thinking about deleting this story. Please tell what you think of the story and what I could do with the story if I continue with it. Please review after each chapter want aleast 5 reviews/comments before I do another chapter. Thanks


	13. Camping

After Troy heard the scream he went back to the cabin and seen that Marissa wasn't there. He looked around the cabin to see if there was any sign of where she would be, but there wasn't. He thought of the places of where she could have been and then started to head off to the guy's cabin.

With Marissa

She and the boys had been chatting since they had "Abducted" her.

"So why did you leave us?" Chase asked, referring to her leaving North high.

"I had to at the time. I mean where else was I going to stay to."

"Well you could've stay with one of us. Or more importantly me."

"Well I'm back now so what do you say to that?" she asked with a grin.

"Let's go upstairs."

"Yeah."

They then went upstairs and went into Chase's room. He then shut the door and went over to her.

"How about we continue where we left off to." He said putting his lips on top of hers. They then went into a full make out session. He then started to move down her neck towards her neck bone. She then started to feel a little uncomfortable and started to try and get her off.

"Chase" nothing.

"Chase" still nothing

"Chase." At this time he thought that she was moaning his name. She then pushed him off and got up.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not doing this Chase."

"Well can't we just finish what we started before you left?"

"Oh that was done back then. Right now, we have no unfinished business."

And with that she left and started walking back towards the cabin. When she got in, she went to her bags and grabbed her joints and went outside to about a couple minutes away from the cabin. After Troy came home, seen footprint coming and going from the cabin. He then followed the prints until he reached Marissa.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said running over towards her and grabbing the joints from her and throwing it on the ground.

"Pass them back."

"No you don't need them." They then went back inside and headed off to bed.

The next day

Marissa had woken up at around 11:30 and figured that she should get up and do something. She got up, got dressed and checked to see where Troy was to. She then had seen him outside with his golf club.

"Hey I didn't know you golf?"

"Yeah but only for about a couple years."

"Kay. So what are you this summer?"

"I don't know. Probably be here and in town most of the time. You?"

"Staying in town most indefinitely."

Troy then put the golf club back in the bag and went inside. He then grabbed a quick snack and grabbed the keys.

"Hey. Do you want to come up to the stable with me?"

"As in animals?"

"Of course. What else would it be?" He said with a laugh.

"Okay."

After they made sure everything was off and the door was locked, they got in the truck and drove over towards the stable. As soon as they got there, they both got out and Troy started to open the stable while Marissa just stays by the truck and watched.

"Are you coming?"

"I'm quite good right here."

"You're not afraid of horses are you?"

"Not horses as such. Just the fact of them kicking in your face."

"Just come in. They're not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Ok." She then went inside with him. He then took one horses out to show her.

"See its no going to hurt you."

"Ok fine I guess you were right." As she stepped back.

"Thanks. I take it you never been on one before?"

"No and don't even think about getting me on one."

"Fine but I'll be getting you on one at some point." He said with a grin.

"We'll see about that." She then laughed.


	14. Marissa,Troy, and the horses

A couple weeks later

A couple weeks later and everything was still going ok. By the end of the camping trip, Troy had gotten Marissa to do almost everything that she had said she would never do except for a couple things including riding a horse. Right now school had finished for the year and Marissa was walking towards Troy's locker. _(A.N. Think of Marissa looks a little like Quinn from Glee.)_

"Hey superstar" She said to him.

"Hey to you to." He then kissed her.

"So what are you doing tonight? Maybe we could do hang out?"

"You know I would love but can't. I'm going up to the stable like I do at the end of every school year."

"Oh." She said disappointed.

"You can come if you want."

"Sure but I'm not riding a horse if that's what your planning on doing."

"Ok but you don't know what you're missing. You ready to go?"

"Yeah I just have to get something first. Meet you outside?"

"Sure." They then left their separate ways, with Troy walking out towards his truck and Marissa heading towards her locker and homeroom.

With Troy

Troy had reached his truck and was putting the stuff that was left at the school that was his. He was then waiting outside when a few people had come around.

"Hey Troy"

"Hey excited for the summer?"

"Yeah finally no more school for a couple of months." They all laugh.

"Yeah see ya."

"See ya"

They then all left. Just then a couple other people had come up to him.

"Hey "

"Hey chad. So any plans for the summer."

"Not really. Just staying in town."

"Ok. Anyways let's do something before I go."

"Sure. I got to go"

"Ok well have fun at west high next year" he said referring to the memo about east high closing and that they have to go to west high next year.

"Oh yeah. I rather not think about that until the end of summer."

"Ok see ya"

"See ya." Troy then seen Marissa coming out and heading over to him.

"Hey ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They then left and started driving. During the trip they started talking school and everything.

"You going anywhere this summer?"

"I do not think so. Any reason?"

"Do you want to come up to NY with me for a couple of weeks for a wedding?"

"Maybe. When is it?"

"I leave a few days after July fourth."

"Ok well maybe."

"Ok so did you get anything back from the schools that you applied for yet?" she asked him.

"Only a couple, but they were the main ones. The others were only back up really. You?"

"Same. Which ones did you hear from?"

"USC, NYU, and UCB. You?"

"NYU and Brown."

"Interesting" he said as they go there. "Are you sure you don't to ride one. It's fun. There's no reason to be afraid of him."

"No I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of falling off him."

"But you do gymnastics and snowboard."

"Well a snowboard doesn't go 35 miles an hour and weight a ton."

"Ok well how about this. I'll go to NY if you get on the horse."

"Fine. Be right back." She then went to the truck, got a pair of jeans from her bag and went in the back seat to change. She then got out and went back to him.

"So which one?"

"This one and why did you change for?"

"Well I wasn't getting on with what I had on." She said as Troy helped her get on.

"Ok open your eyes." He said as soon as she was on. As soon as she opens her eye she was scared.

"Ok if anything happens you're to blame."

"Sure ok. But nothing is going happen" he said with a chuckle. "Ok ready to start moving?"

"Ok"

Troy then walked the horse out so far and then went to his horse.

"Having fun yet?"

"A little bit."

"See I said you would like it." He said with a chuckle.

"Ha-ha very funny."

Just then something had startled the horse and had made her fall off the back of the horse. Troy then stopped the two horses and got off to check Miranda.

"Are you ok?"

"No my ankle"

"It doesn't look too bad. Can you walk on it? He said as he helped her up.

"I don't think so."

"Ok think you can last long enough for me to get the horses back inside?"

"Yeah."

He then put the horses back inside and then helped her inside the truck. They then decided to go back to the cabin, as it was the closer than going back into town and they knew that there was a medic there. When they got there, Troy helped her inside and then went to get a medic.

"Are you okay by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

He then left and came back with the medic. The medic did a check over to see if there were any major damage and other stuff.

"So it looks like nothing is too bad, just a sprain. Just put ice on it and go to a hospital if it worsens."

"Ok thanks" they said as he left. Marissa then gave him a stern look that really didn't liked and could almost tell what it meant.


	15. Another day

"You are some lucky right now Troy that I can't walk."

"Well I never meant for it to happen. It just did."

"Yeah well hopefully I can walk on it by the end of the week."

"Yeah. Do you want to just order a movie or something when we get back in town?"

"Sure I guess. Doesn't matter to me."

"Ok. Want to leave now so we can get back in daylight?"

"Sure."

They then started to leave as Troy was walking out to the truck and Marissa was being carried by Troy. After he put her in the truck, he went back and locked up the door and then went on back to town. They then went back to his house because they knew that there wouldn't be anyone home for a few hours. Troy then got out and helped her get out.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I think I am good." She said trying to walk on the foot. She made it inside and then they went and sat down in the living room.

"Want to play the game?" he pointing towards the Xbox.

"Sure. You're not going to let me win are you?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" he said with a grin.

"Actually not really. It wouldn't be fair then now would it."

They then played a few games and then took a break for a bit.

"Ok c'mon don't get upset because I bet you."

"Oh I'm not upset because it was only beginners luck." He said with a grin.

"Ok well how about we go to your room a fool around for a bit if you know what I mean?"

"Sure."

They then went down to his room. Troy then locked the door and then went over to Marissa, who was sitting on the bed. They then started making out for a few minutes. He then moved his mouth down towards her neck and started sucking down, while taking off her shirt. She then started to unbuckle his jeans and he undid her bra, leaving her with just her shorts on. He then moved his hands down towards her breasts and started massaging them, while still sucking on her neck. She then moved her hand all the way up his thigh towards his penis and started to undo his belt and jean. About a few minutes later, they were both lying down next to each other all worn out and asleep.


	16. Moving Day

**A couple months later.**

A couple months later and Troy & Marissa were still doing well. Her leg had healed up about a week before the wedding. She was happy about that. The wedding had gone fine and was interesting for them. Right now they were packing the last few things that they were taking to college. Troy had decided to go to NYU for economics to start his own business, while Marissa was going to FIT to be a fashion designer. Right now they were making sure that they have everything packed up and ready to go into the moving truck that they had rented. They had decided that instead of both of them being in the truck, that she would go to their apartment that they had bought and get everything ready, while he would drive up in the truck. While they were up for the wedding, they had bought a studio apartment for while they were there for school and all. Marissa was now getting ready to leave when she and Troy were talking.

"So is everything ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm think so. So when is your flight?"

"In like a like three hours. I was going to leave soon if there's anything you wanted to do."

"Ok well you want to go get ice cream?"

"Sure."

They then went for ice cream and then chatted for a bit.

"So when are you planning on driving up?"

"I was thinking about leaving around later on tonight and then be up there by tomorrow night."

"Ok"

They then finished there ice cream and then left for the airport. About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the airport. She then got out and took her bags out of the truck with Troy's help. He then carried them in for her and went to check in. After they checked everything, they stayed in the main area before she went through security for about 20 minutes.

"So what are you going to do until you leave?"

"Probably make sure that everything is all in the truck."

"Ok. So I think I should start to head up to get through security before its gets hectic."

"Oh ok yeah." he said giving her a kiss.

"Yeah so I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah call when you get in."

"Yeah and let me know when you're in Missouri."

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you too."

She then left and went upstairs towards security. She got through security in about 15 minutes and then went up towards the terminal. She then took out her laptop and got on for a few minutes. About an hour and a half later, her plane came in and about 20 minutes later she boarded the plane. After about 12 hours on the plane and a cross over in Nashville, she had reached New York. She turned on her phone while she was making her way down to the luggage carousel and seen a few missed calls from Troy. She then called him back to see why he called.

"Hey"

"Hey."

"You called?"

"Yeah. Are you just getting in?"

"Yeah there was about a three hour lay-over in Nashville." She said getting one bag off. "So where are you to now?"

"Just outside of Missouri. So far we're ahead of schedule."

"Ok well I have to go. Call when you get in town." She said getting her other bag off.

"Ok bye."

She then hung up the phone, stuck it in her pocket, grabbed her bags and then went outside. She got inside the cab and told the driver where to go and about 5 minutes later she arrived at the apartment. When she walked in, she left the bags in the hallway and just walked around to see where everything was to and what was around in the area. She then brought her bags into one of the rooms and went to get changed. Seeing as it was only 12 am and that she had slept for most of the plane ride, she went outside for a while and explores the city for a bit. After about an hour of walking and getting something to eat, she decided to go back home and went to bed.

**The next morning**

The previous night Troy and his brother, who was helping him by driving his truck while Troy was driving the moving truck, had stopped at a motel so they are wide awake to drive. They had woken up at 6am and had started driving again at 8am. During the trip they had kept in communication through walkie-talkies instead of using cell phones. They had been driving for about a few hours and were now in Pennsylvania.

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"Are you still behind me?" Troy asked

"Yeah."

"Kay just checking."

After a few more hours on the road and driving, they get to New York. About 20 minutes they get to the building. Troy then goes up to the door and knocks on the door. A couple minutes later Marissa answer the door.

"Hey"

"Hey" she said as he gave her a kiss. "I thought you were going to be in until later tonight?"

"Not much traffic and were ahead of schedule."

"Ok. So do you want to start moving stuff in or wait until tomorrow?"

"Nah let's start tonight. It's not like there are anyone under us." He said as they took a tour around.

The place look like this: had two bedrooms upstairs, two bathrooms, a walk-in closet, a basement, a garage, laundry room, back yard, kitchen, living room. They then went outside towards the truck.

"So is there anything that I can do?" she asked him.

"Well you could bring up the drawers for the dressers upstairs and then start unpacking a couple of boxes."

"Okay."

She then went to truck and helped carried a couple of drawers into the house and then went to go unpack in the kitchen. She unpacks glasses and other stuff for about 30 minutes and then got bored.

"Hey."

"Hey." Troy said trying to put the entertainment center together.

"Want anything at the store?"

"Sure extra-large coffee."

"Ok"

She then left and went down and came back with a whole bunch of things. Troy then came in the kitchen and seen everything.

"Hey."

"Hey"

"What's with all the bags?"

"I figured since there wasn't any food here to go get some."

"Oh" he said with a laugh."

"How's all the unpacking going?"

"Good actually. Everything is put together and all that's left is just little things."

"Nice. So why did you wanted to get it all done tonight?"

"Well I figured just as well to get it all done now instead of worrying about it when we have school to worry about in like a week or two."

"Yeah that's true enough."


	17. The year 2011

A couple months later

Few weeks had past and they had everything moved in and everything set up. Right now Marissa was at class and Troy was at home just sitting around doing nothing. He was finished his classes for the week and figured seeing as it was Friday, to go out for the night. He checked the time, seen that it was almost 4:15pm and figured that she would be out of class by now.

"Hello "

"Hey babe what are you doing?"

"Nothing just sitting around. You?"

"Just got out of class."

"Ok. You want a ride? Where are you?"

"Sure and on 7th street about 10 minutes away from school."

Troy then got up, stuck on a jacket, and got in the truck. While driving down the roads, he was looking at the signs and other things that were near the road. When he got half way down the road, he seen her and went to the side to pull over. She got in as she ran in between the snowflakes and quickly shut the door.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Good day?"

"It was okay. You?"

"Same"

They talked for a bit and about 10 minutes later, they got home. Troy parked the inside the garage while Marissa quickly got out and ran up the stairs to get inside. She then went upstairs to get changed to different clothes and came into kitchen. She then grabbed something from the fridge and went into the living room.

"Hey."

"Hey what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Want to do something tonight?"

"Sure."

About an hour later they had gotten ready and went out for the night.

A couple years later (2011):

A couple years had pasted and they had been still doing ok. Right now Troy was making ideas of what he wants for business to be like and Marissa had now been accepted to be to study overseas.

"Hey"

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Just going over some notes. You?"

"Same. I got into the abroad program after."

"Really that's cool. Where to?"

"England."

"Nice."

"Yeah I leave for about four months in like 2 weeks."

"Ok."

The three days later

Three days later at NYU, Troy had just parked his truck and was walking towards his classroom. When he went inside, he sat down and started talking to one of his friends.

"Hey Troy." Jordan, one of the friends he mostly hangs out with, asked him.

"Hey what's new?"

"Not much really. You?"

"Not a lot." Just then the teacher came in and started teaching.

"What are you doing later?" Jordan asked him.

"Nothing right now."

"Want to shot hoops later in the gym."

"Sure."

"Ok."

They then got up and went to their seats. At about 1pm later, he then texted Marissa to see what she was doing that night.

(Troy/_Marissa_)

"hey what are doing tonight?"

"_I'm busy working on something. Why?"_

"Just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. But you're busy so never mind."

"_Yeah sorry about that. I know that you wanted to do something just us. Just been busy. Next week sometime?"_

"Yeah it's ok and sure sometime before you go. Love you"

"_Love you too."_

Troy then put his phone away and went towards the gym. He then went over to Jordan as he put his bag down.

"Hey"

"You came."

"Yeah."

They then played one on one until the first one got to twenty. While playing they were catching up on things.

"So are things with you and Jenn?"

"They're ok. What about you two?"

"Same."

After they finished they went over, got they're stuff and started walking towards their classes.

"Do you have anything planned for later?"

"No not really"

"A few of us are heading downtown for the night if you want to come."

"Yeah sure. Around what time?"

"Probably around 1030."

"Ok well see ya then"

"Ok then"

Next chapter: Troy's wild night, Troy and Marissa's last night together, and maybe Marissa leaving for Madrid.


	18. the last weekend and renewal of the past

10:00 that night

Troy was getting ready to go out for the night while Marissa was getting everything ready to go as her trip was pushed to a week earlier than expected. She just gotten home from finishing off some things for school with a few friends and had just came home to get change and grab a few things for the night. Troy had just gotten out of the shower as Marissa had come up behind him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He said giving her a kiss.

"So what are you guys planning on doing tonight?"

"I don't know. What about you?"

"Finish up school work and what for the trip next week." She said in a tone.

"Next week. I though you said it was two weeks."

"Yeah so did we but it got pushed up. I don't care anyways. I'm off after Monday anyways." She said lying on his bed.

"Yeah so we going to have to do something then like Wednesday or Thursday."

"Yeah. So anyways can I use your truck tonight?"

"I guess so. Nothing wrong with it. You're not coming home tonight are you?"

"I don't think so. Unless everything gets done."

"Ok well see you tomorrow." He said as he kissed her. "And take care of my truck." He said as they were still kissing. She then smiled and broke away.

"Ok Troy. I got to go. Go have fun with the guys tonight." She told him.

She then backed out of the driveway and drove away. Troy then went back inside and got ready. About 15 minutes later he left the apartment and went to meet up with the guys. When he got there he went got a drink and to the table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey finally allowed to come." One of them said.

"Oh I'm always aloud to." He said as they laughed. "So how come Kyle isn't here. Usually he's the one making a fool of himself."

"Yeah that's what we thought too when we came in. But apparently he got stuck home tonight because Kayla (his girlfriend) didn't want to come out and knew what he would be like."

"Well do you blame her? I mean I'm surprise he hasn't land in jail yet." They all agreed.

After a few more beers and about 5 o'clock in the morning, they called in a night. Just as Troy was just leaving, a girl that looked to be his age came up towards him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey you look familiar. Do I know you?"

"I don't know. Do I know you?" he said making her laugh.

"Gabriella Montez. You?"

"Troy Bolton. So are you from town or just visiting?"

"Just visiting. I'm from New Mexico. Now I know where I see you before. You went to east high."

"Yeah and so did you for a bit."

"Yeah I quit half way through and home schooling."

Troy then over and hugged her.

"You are real right? You're not a ghost or anything?"

"I'm real alright and if you're referring to that accident a few years ago, that wasn't me. It was my sister. If you want to meet up sometime and catch up, it's fine with me."

"Ok. I have the same number so if you want to do anything before you go, just let me know."

"Ok."

They then said goodbye and Troy went back home. As soon as he got home he went and took his shirt and pants, leaving him with a wife beater and boxers on and went to bed.

A few hours later (2pm)

Marissa had finished everything that she needed to do for school about an hour ago, had gotten something and came home. When she came home she notice that it was still quiet and went to see if Troy was ok. She went upstairs and seen him still sleeping. She then softly onto the other side of the bed and tried to wake him up. When he woke up he got a fright.

"Holy crap."

"Did I scare you?"

"Oh no not really." He said sarcastic.

"I think you should be up." She said laughing.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because don't you have to work in an hour."

"Oh shit your right. And it's going to take almost 30 minutes to get there." He said getting up and rushing around getting dress.

"So what time are you off tonight?"

"Around 7 or 8. Why?"

"Want to just stay inside and do something."

"Yeah sure. Anything sounds good now if it means not doing too much." He then kissed her and left.

7pm that night

Troy was off work and was now heading home. When he got home he parks the truck and went inside quietly. He heard the sound of the TV and quietly followed it until he reached her.

"hey." He said scaring her.

"Holy crap doesn't do that."

"Oh did I scare you?"

"Yea you did."

They then started making out until he started moving down towards her neck. He then started to unhook her bra and her shirt. He started massage one breasts as he was saying.

"You know there's a rumor going around saying that you're pregnant."

"Oh really and where did come from?"

"Not I because I wasn't even think that."

"It's just a rumor just like the one about you kissing some girl last night. Their just lies."

"So you're not."

"No just like you never"


	19. Marissa leaves, Gabriella Comes

Friday morning (around 5am)

Today was the day to go and Marissa had to start getting ready to leave. Marissa was now sitting in kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, making sure she had everything and yawning her head off. Troy, on the other hand right now, was just getting out of the shower and was coming downstairs.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"You look tired."

"Oh very."

"At least you can go back to bed after." She said with a laugh.

"I probably would if I didn't have to work at 10."

About a half hour later, around 5:45 they had everything in the truck and were now leaving to go the airport. When they arrived there Troy got out and got her bags out of the truck, while Marissa got out and then went inside to get check in with him. After about 15 minutes of waiting, they got done and went to sit down.

"So when do you have go through security?"

"In about 45 minutes." She said yawning.

"Ok. Lie down for abit."

"Sure but no more than 20 minutes."

"Okay 20 minutes and no longer." He said

20 minutes later

Troy was looking at the board showing departure and seen that it wasn't cancelled yet. He then checked the time and woke up Marissa.

"Hey babe time to wake up." He said as she woke up.

"How much longer?"

"Around 20 minutes."

"Oh well I should start to head on I guess."

"Yeah. Do you have everything?"

"I don't think so. I can't seem to find my wallet. I think I left it in the truck."

"Well do you want stay or come with me?"

"I'll stay right here."

He then went, got the wallet and came back in 5 minutes.

"Ok well I guess this is goodbye." She said

"Don't say that. We'll be together before you even know it." He said giving her a kiss and a hug.

"Yeah I guess. " She said grabbing her carry on and throwing over her shoulder. "Ok well I'll see you in 5 months."

"Love you"

"Love you too."

She then left and headed towards security. After Marissa was out of sight, he then left and went home to change. As soon as he got home, he walked in and felt how empty it was going to be by himself.

A few hours later at work

Troy was at work and getting ready to serve his last few orders when he seen Gabriella sitting down to a table, waiting for her order. He then went and brought her order over.

"Here you go."

"Thanks … hey I didn't know you work here."

"Yea for a while now."

"Oh sit down for a bit"

"Can't I still get a few more orders to do? But I get off in about 10 minutes if you want to stick around."

"Sure."

10 minutes later

Troy was just finishing up some last minute things and was now heading off to meet Gabs. He then went outside and found her there sitting on a park bench.

"Hey."

"Hey"

"Waiting for someone?"

"No just you."

"Want to go walk around."

"Sure"

They then started walking around and started chatting.

"So how is everything back home?"

"Good. Sharpay's still the same Sharpay and everyone else is still the same."

"Ok so tell me what happen the night of the crash?"

"Well that day I had to go do something and apparently he was going out with my twin sister. She had taking my id with her that day and they thought that she was me and that's why people thought I was dead."

"Oh really. But you would have thought your mother would have known."

"That's what I said to her but all she said she was too caught up in the moment."

"Oh."

They then walked around and chatted a bit more until they reached his truck. He then asked her if she had any plans for tonight.

"So are you here with anyone?"

"Yeah Jason"

"Oh really."

"Yeah apparently he and Kelsi are having some sort of troubles and they had a big fight about how he thinks she's cheating on him right before she had to come back to school. So now he's up here trying to figure out the truth."

"so are you seeing anyone now?"

"yeah Jared."

"Still, even after the accident?"

"Well yeah. I mean the accident wasn't any of his faults."

"Well you can always stay with me if you ever get stuck in NY."

"Yeah well we were going to go back today unless Jason doesn't find Kelsi. So I might take up that offer."

"ok."


	20. Summary

So I figured that some people might be getting confused as to what's going on with the characters and where the story is to. So I decided to give a summary of everything up to date. Please review and tell me what you think of what should happen in future. Whether Troy should leave Marissa or if he should go with Gabriella.

The story (from chapter 11 to chapter 20)

Troy is coming back from Toronto and meets a girl named Marissa, who he bangs into and apologizes after feeling something for her. On his way out of the airport, he sees her waiting and offers her a ride. On the drive to her house, they talked and when they got there Troy asks her out and she accepts. They go out that weekend and while they're on her door step, he asks her to be his girlfriend and she says yes. On the last day of school, they go up to Troy's family's stables and even though she told a bunch of times that she wouldn't get on, she gets on. She starts enjoying it until she falls off and sprains her ankle. A couple months after that, they are getting ready to move into their home in New York. When they were up there the summer, decided to just as well get a place of their own, instead of using dorms.

Three years later and they are still going strong. Over the three years they had been caught off guard by a few things. There were a couple of pregnancy scares which let them to calming down for a while. Also when they were in their second year, around Christmas, Troy had proposed to Marissa but rather wait until they were done with university before they do anything drastic. Marissa had been accepted into an abroad program and Troy's business that he was planning to start up after NYU, was coming along good. They both had made friends out there and both set of friends usually hang and go out on the town together.

In the week before Marissa had to leave, she and the group she was going with had a lot of school work that needed to be done. So while she was busy doing that, Troy had spent most of his time with the guys. One night out with the guys, he had saw Gabriella for the first time since he thought she was dead. She explains how it wasn't her, that it was her twin sisters. He then said that she could stay with him whenever she wanted and that's where she stayed for a couple of nights.

The characters (the main ones):

**Troy Bolton:** Graduates from high school a year early than his friends. Goes to NYU for economics, so he can open his own sports store. Lives with Marissa and is engaged to her.

**Marissa Cooper:** Graduates from high school early with Troy. Goes to FIT for fashion and design, so she can start her own fashion line. Lives with and engaged to Troy.

**Gabriella Montez:** Goes to east high for a couple months, but goes back to home schooling. Dating Jared, a football player from east high. Currently staying with Troy for a few days.


	21. Marissa comes back

here is another chapter. please tell me what you think and any suggestion that you have. some sections maybe rated m for mature. i own nothing except for plot and Marissa, Kyle, and Jordan.

* * *

3 months later

Troy was out working on an internship with a local company. Over the three months, troy had finished the year up and had gotten used to living in a place by himself. Since Marissa had left, they had talked a couple of times over the internet and they had talked about what was going on with each other. One day when Troy was sitting down at home when he got a message from her.

"Hey"

"Hey babe."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing just getting ready to watch TV. You?"

"Nothing just getting everything ready to be shipped back."

"Wait I thought you were coming back for another 2 months?"

"So did everyone else. Apparently there was something on the go and we have to leave."

"So when you coming back?"

"I'll be in Thursday night."

"Ok see you then."

"You don't have to come if you're supposed to be working or anything."

"I'm not and I'll be there. What time?"

"Around 7 at night"

"Ok"

Troy then had a smile on his face and was happy that his fiancée was coming home earlier than what was expected. Just then a girl who he had slept with last night from when he went out with the guys. He then told her to leave while in the mist of remembering what he had done and hope that he won't get exposed. A couple friends then came over for a bit while they chatted and shot hoops.

"So what's wrong with you Troy?"

"I have 2 days to get this place looking somewhat clean." He said referring to the place being so messy.

"By the look of it now. It looks like you need more than that." Jordan said.

"How come anyways?" Kyle asked.

"Marissa is coming back early. Actually everyone is coming back" He said as all the other guys looked at each other.

"So 2 days … that's Friday."

"Thursday actually."

They all started talking about how they weren't told anything to them. They eventually left and weren't as happy as they were when they came. Troy then went and tried to clean the house as good as he could.

6:15pm Thursday night

Troy has finished cleaning and was now just sitting around for about 5 minutes. 5 minutes later, he got up and grabbed the keys and started driving towards the airport. Around forty minutes later he got to the airport, parked the car and went inside to the airport. While waiting, he had seen people come from other flights and meeting up with people and other couples saying goodbye. Ten minutes later, he heard that Marissa's flight had arrived and started making his way near the luggage carousel. He then saw her coming down the escalator and smiling. When she came down she ran over, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You're such a dork" she said playfully. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too. How was the ride?"

"It was okay. But I'm pretty much sure you don't want to hear me talk about the ride over." She said reaching for her suitcase.

"I'll get that and not really. It's just polite." Je said grabbing the suitcase.

"Thanks and ok."

They then left the airport and started walking out to the parking lot towards the car.

"So what happened to the truck?"

"I had to trade it in. It was causing too much trouble with getting it fix and other stuff." He said as they got in.

"Yeah you were talking about trading it before I left, but you said that you love it too much and that you would never get rid of it."

"Yeah well it was a pain and I like this one more."

They then drove home and spend the night at home. A couple hours later, they were sitting down on the couch when Marissa had started to make a move onto him.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to fool around?"

"Sure but how about upstairs in our room?"

"Sure."

He then picked her up and brought her up to his room. He then closed the door and went over to Gabi.

"So where were we to?"

"I think right here."

They continued making out for about 2-3 minutes. Troy then began undressing her until she was left in her bra and panties. He started taking off his clothes until he was left in his boxers. He then removed her bra and massaged her breasts. He then kissed up and down her stomach and started to make her wet. He then started enter her as she started to moan. After about 15 minutes of fooling around, they were just lying in the bed with her head on his chest and about 20 minutes later they had fallen asleep.

1 month later

One month later and Marissa had started her new paid internship at a famous local clothing line. She was working on a project for a client when she started feeling dizzy and unwell. It was here break time so she got up from her desk, when out towards the washroom and splashed some water on her face. After she did that, she felt like she was going vomit and into the stall and did so. This had happened to her all. She had gone and gotten tests done now and was waiting for results. She then went back to her desk and started with her work. When her lunch came she then signed out as sick and decided to go home after she met up with Troy.

"Hey."

"Hey" she said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're sick or something."

"I am. Can I get a ride back to the house?"

"Sure"

They then got in the car and drove back to the house. When they got there, he dropped her off due to where he had to go back.

"I'll see you went I get home."

"Ok"

"Love you"

"Love you too.

She then went inside, locked the door and went upstairs towards the bedroom. Then she got inside the bed and went to sleep for a few hours. When she woke up, there was a message on the phone from the doctor.

"_Ms. Cooper, we have your results back from you tests. The results are that you …_

* * *

_hey guys what should happen next. please vote._

_1. she is pregnant_

_2. she just has a stomach bug._

_3. troy gets in an accident_

_4. he goes into a coma_

_5. both 3 and 4_

_6. both 3, 4, and 1_


	22. a note from the author

Hey everyone. Please tell what you think of the story and what I could do with the story if I continue with it. Please review after each chapter. i would like a couple reviews/comments. Thanks


	23. The Break up

Everyone tell me what you think and review. Rated M for language

* * *

.

"_You are perfectly fine and that it was just a stomach bug."_

She then hanged up the phone and went back to sleep for a couple more hours.

August 2011 (5:30pm)

Everyone was busy with work and everything else. Marissa was at her internship while Troy was at his work. It was Thursday and Troy was talking about the weather at his work with everyone.

"Did you hear about the hurricane coming up the east coast?" Jeff, one of his co-workers and his main friend that hanged around with, asked him.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be bad."

"Apparently the whole city is shutting down starting Sunday. But I don't know how true it is."

"Maybe we'll get a couple days off." Troy said jokingly.

They had all started talking about something else while doing their work, when their boss had called a team meeting in the back. When everyone came in, their boss had talk about the weather and the situation that they were in. He then told everyone that after they were done their shift today, they were closing. After some people freaking out, he then told them it was only temporary and that it was only for 2 weeks. He also told them that he was giving them all a paid 2 weeks' vacation at no charge. Everyone then went back to work and about 45 minutes later, Troy and Jeff were done their shift and were ready to start their 2 week vacations.

"Are you ready for the storm?" Troy asked Jeff.

"As ready as people can be. Are you guys staying in town or getting away?"

"Most likely getting away. You?"

"Staying in town. Worse comes the worse, we'll go to a shelter or something."

"Let's keep in contact during the storm. That is up until the power is gone."

Troy then asked him if you check on the house once everything was all done and clear up. They said goodbye and Troy then phone Marissa to see what she was doing.

"Hello?"

"Hey what are you up to?"

"Nothing just woke up. You?"

"Just got off work. Shouldn't you be at your internship now?"

"Yeah funny story. Went in at 2 and they sent everyone home because of the weather. So now everyone got 2 weeks off."

"yeah same here. Everyone got 2 weeks off too. Do you want anything pick up?"

"Not really."

"Ok see you in 10"

10 minutes later and troy had gotten home. He had found Marissa upstairs in the bedroom watching the news.

"Hey" he said to her.

"Hi"

"So what do you want to do? Stay or get out?" he asked referring to the weather.

"Doesn't matter to me"

"Well I got someone checking on the place. So it's just as well to leave and come back for almost 2 weeks."

"Well then let's just go then."

They then figured out that it was easier to go back to New Mexico than to go anywhere else because it's cheaper in spending where they only have to pay for the ticket. He then phone up his parents to see if they could stay with them for a week and a half and they said yeah of course. They got everything packed that they needed and thrown out everything that was no good. Troy then brought up everything from the basement and stuck it upstairs just in case the basement floods while they were gone. They then called a cab and stuck the suitcases in the trunk went it came and drove to the airport. When got there they went straight for the desks to get the tickets. They had managed to get the last two on a direct flight, but two different planes at the same time, there and were able to get through security within 10 minutes. While waiting for their flight which wasn't for a couple of hours, they sat around and started talking for a bit.

"Hey let's talk" he told her.

"Ok sure."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know about happened over in London."

"Like what? I only did school work there."

"Do not fucking lie to me. I know about how you played tonsil-hockey with some guy."

"Oh that."

"Yeah that. What the fuck is the matter with you god."

They then sat in quiet for a few minutes until Marissa spoke up.

"Well at least what I did wasn't as bad as what you did."

"Oh sure. Yeah whatever you say."

"Well at least I didn't have sex with some bar whore the night before your fiancée comes home."

"It wasn't the night before. It was a couple nights before."

"Which makes it any much better?"

"I guess not."

"Right. So you know what. Seeing on how you're always complaining about being tied down and crap. So now you can take this fucking ring and stick it up your fucking ass and go fuck that Gabriella girl that you always keep talking about." She told him as quiet as she could so she wouldn't make a scene and cause any trouble. She then got up and started making her way over to her gate which was on the side of the airport.

"Come back here."

"No just leave me alone." She said as he went back to sit down.

He then sat back and had about a half hour, before he had to board, to think about what he had done and what he was going to do. After a few minutes he figures that he would let things cool off before doing something drastic. He then felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello"

"Hey Troy, its gabs."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Nothing I just heard about the storm."

"Yeah we had to evacuate"

"So where are you staying?"

"I'm actually in the airport waiting to board a plane home now"

"Oh well maybe I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah maybe" he then hanged up and boarded the plane.


	24. Ideas please

Hey everyone. I need people to give any ideas for the following things.

Baby names

Peoples statuses – i.e. Single, married, going out, etc. (besides Troy and Marissa.)

Peoples job/career

What is going on in their lives

I will take any kind of ideas in for consideration. It will also help in upcoming chapters of this story. Thanks


	25. first day in albuquerque

On the plane with Marissa

The plane was up in the air for 5 hours and right now her plane was ahead, or what looked like it was, of Troy's. Right now she wasn't as mad with Troy as she was earlier, but she wasn't really happy with him either. About 3 hours later when her plane, she went and got her luggage then went to check on Troy's plane. After seeing that it was delayed, she then went and sat down until his plane came in. As soon his plane came down Troy got off, got his bags and started walking out towards Marissa as he had seen her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

"I guess."

"Look I don't know what happened that night or even worse, why I did it. All I know is that I'm sorry and let's start these two weeks off fresh and forget everything that has happen"

"Ok"

"So will you marry me again?"

"Yes." She said as he put the ring that he had gotten her a couple months ago when he first proposed to her, slid it on her finger, and then they kissed quickly.

They then got up, grabbed their bags and head out to catch a cab. About a few minutes later, they ended up in front of Troy's parents' house and paid the cab. Seeing as it was early in the morning, they tried to get in without making any noise. They left their suitcases downstairs instead of bringing them upstairs (because it would have made a lot of noise, but made sure they were out of the way) and went upstairs to go to bed, with Marissa on the bed and Troy on the floor.

Around 10:30 am

Around 10am, Marissa woke up to find Troy looking at her.

"Hi"

"Hi. Good sleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Want to go down stairs?"

"I guess."

"Ok I'll see you down there."

About a few minutes after Marissa came down and went to the kitchen to find Troy there. Troy then came up to her and gave her a kiss, just as she sat down on a stool at the island. They then started talking about what they were going at for the day.

"How are you so wide awake? I mean we never got in until late."

"I've been up for a while now"

"Oh. So where everyone too?"

"Dad's at the school for a summer camp and mom's out in the back. Are you coming out?"

"Maybe later."

"Ok"

He then left and went outside, while Marissa went to get changed. When he got outside, he went over to his mom and talked for a while.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Ok why don't you like Marissa?"

"By what do you?"

"You know what I mean. Why do you hate Marissa?"

"Troy don't start with this again. You're lucky I'm letting her stay here."

"How are you so cruel? Seriously if you only knew what was going on with her, you wouldn't be quick to judge." He said getting up.

He then made his way back inside the house and went to find where Marissa was too.

"Hey there you are."

"Hi."

"What are going at today?"

"I'm heading over to my house. You?"

"Not sure yet. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea it's been a year. I think I can handle it." She said with a tone.

"Ok geez I was only asking."

She then left the house and started walking up the street towards her house. When she went in, she looked around at all the things and pictures. About 10 minutes later, Troy came in and walked up to her.

"Hey"

"Hi." She said with tears.

"What's wrong?" He said getting a hold of her.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because first my parents didn't like me and now your mom didn't like me."

"Now don't ever say that. First your parents did like you; it was just a freak accident. Second, don't worry about her, she'll come around."

"No troy I don't think she will. I heard what she said this morning and if she doesn't want me there, then I won't stay there."

"Where r u going to go?"

"Probably here or a hotel. Or I'll go back to New York."

"Well don't go too far tonight. I'll try to figure out something tonight."

"Fine but I'll give you until 7pm."

"ok.


	26. Meeting Tristan Montez

2 years later

Marissa and Troy had split up after a huge fight about something that was left unfixable. While Marissa stayed in New York in another place, Troy had sold the New York condo and moved back to New Mexico. He then bought a house and had started his new life back in a place where he had grown up to. He was now working at one of the restaurants in the town and was getting ready to go study abroad. Right now he was in the middle of packing and was meeting up with Gabi.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Not much really. You?"

"Not a lot. Want to come over?" she asked him.

"Sure I guess."

He then left his place and then drove 20 minutes to Gabriella's. When he got there a boy about 3 or 4 answered the door.

"Troy!" the little boy said excitedly as he went to hug him.

"Hey there buddy. Where your mom too?" he said getting up.

"downstairs." He said as he sang out to her. Troy then laughed as he went downstairs to her.

Since they all finished school, almost everyone had either gotten married or have split up and had good careers. Kelsi, a music teacher at east high, and Jason, a basketball coach/ restaurant owner, had gotten back together after a few years of being off & on. Taylor, a science teacher at east middle school, and Chad, a gym teacher at east high, had gotten married and had a child about 5 years old named John. Sharpay, who was directing plays in a popular theatre, and zeke, who co-own a restaurant with Jason, had gotten married and had a child about 5years old named Sapphire. Ryan had met a British girl named Chelsy while he was spending a semester abroad in college and were now engaged. Gabriella, a nurse, and Jared, an army soldier, had split up about a couple years ago and had a child named Tristan who adores Troy to death. So far Troy has only seen Tristan and hasn't met any of the other two yet.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Nothing really. Want anything?"

"Sure."

"You know where everything is too." She said with a laugh.

"Is this how you treat a guest?" he said with a grin.

"No that's how I treat someone who's here a lot." She said as they kiss. Just as they started going at it, Tristan comes to the kitchen.

"Mom can we go to park now?"

"Sure I guess."

"Can troy come too?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

He then asked troy to come and accepted. He then picked up Tristan like an airplane and pretended to fly him. He then put him down and told him to get ready to go. About 5 minutes later, they left and came back about an hour later. When they got home, gabs had received a phone call from work to come in tonight for a bit. Troy then offered to take him for the night if she didn't have anyone else.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure why not. He's not that bad of a kid."

"Ok." They then got everything ready for the night and then went into the car.

"Ok so I'll be over around 11 tomorrow morning."

"Gabs chill. Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry."

"Ok well have fun." She said as they then left and she went back inside to get ready for work.

* * *

**please review and tell me what you think. also i have a couple ideas that i would like to incorporate into the story but i'm unsure if i should.**

**1.) when troy goes away, he gets sent to jail for murder but didnt do it.**

**2.) jared comes back and wants full custody of tristan.**

**3.) troy proposes to gabriella before he goes away.**


	27. Coming back and hearing from the past

A few months later

Troy was just coming off of the plane and was now arriving back home after being abroad for a while. Before he had left, him and Gabriella had started to get serious and had agreed to get marry after he came back. After that they then moved in together into Troy's place which was bigger.

Troy was now walking through the terminal into the airport and was on his way down to get his bags. After getting his bags, he went and got a cab back to his place. When he got to the house, he went inside, brought his bags to his room. He then figured that since no one was home, that they were at work and at a sitter. Troy then got in the car and started to drive towards the hospital. When he got there, he went to the main desk and asked to Gabriella.

"Hi how can I help you?"

"I'm wondering where I can find Gabriella Montez too?"

"She should be on the 6th floor."

"Thanks."

He then went up to the floor and asked one of the other nurses where she would be. They then pointed to her office and he walked down to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said with her back towards the door.

"Hard day?"

"Troy what are you doing here?" She said as she hugged him.

"I came to see you. When do you get off?"

"In about 5 minutes and you didn't have to come all the way here."

"Oh it was no trouble at all. Besides its really quiet at the house anyways."

"Okay I'll get all my stuff then we can go."

"Ok I'll go wait in the hall."

"Okay."

Troy then left and went into the hall. While he was waiting he ran into Sharpay and started talking to her for a quick second.

"Troy Bolton."

"Hey Sharpay how are you doing?"

"Good. Sorry I can't stay and chat for a bit. But listen you should come by The Cat's Roar around 8 so we could catch up on things. That is if you can."

"Sure and I'll try to come."

"Great. Oh here's my number if you want to talk sometime." She said as she gave it to him and he did the same.

"Okay bye."

Just then Gabriella came out and they started to leave. Then went to get Tristan and started talking.

"So what's on the go tonight, anything?" he asked her.

"Not really. Just meeting up with everyone that's all"

"Okay."

"You can come you know." She said with a giggle.

"So who is going anyways?"

"Everyone as far as I know."

They then reached the sitter, went to the get Tristan and went home. They then went inside and sat around for a bit. Gabs then went to get changed while Troy sat down with Tristan.

"So how do you like it here buddy?"

"It's great. It's nicer than the other place."

About an hour later, they left and went to the restaurant. When they got there, Tristan had taken off with the other kids and troy and gabs went over to everyone.

"The whole gang is back together again." Someone said

"So what have you been up to all these years Troy?"

"Not a lot. Work, school. School, work."

"About the same as everyone else."

"Yea. So Chelsy what do you do?"

"I'm planning to work for some kind of law office."

"cool." he said as his phone started to ring and then went outside to answer it.

(Troy/Caller)

"Hello?"

"Hi troy."

"Yes can I help you?"

"I want to get back together."

"I don't know."

"Please troy. I realized that we're meant for each other and I know that you're in New Mexico right now but next time you're in New York, do you want to get together."

"I'll think about it okay."

"Ok bye."

He then hung up and went back inside. He went up to gabs and said goodbye and went back to his home. After getting a shower, he got dressed and went to bed to think over what he was going to do.


	28. Moving on with my life into the future

That night was probably the worse night troy had ever had with trying to sleep. First the dog that was next door wouldn't stop barking and when it did stop, he couldn't sleep because of everything running through his head from the call earlier. Eventually he had gotten to sleep for a couple hours before he was awoken by someone poking at him.

"Troy"

"Yeah buddy"

"There's something waiting for you downstairs."

"Is there any way it can wait until later?"

"No you have to go down now."

After Tristan had left the room, troy had gotten up and got dress before going downstairs. When he went down, he went in the kitchen and seen Gabriella.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nm. Can we talk about last night?"

"What about?"

"The reason why you were acting weird all last night."

"There's no reason really. Just the call was about an ex getting back together."

"Oh."

"I said no but she still wants to meet up for a drink in New York. So I said maybe."

"Ok. If you want to go, then go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go. There isn't anything keeping you back"

"Yeah there is. You."

"Troy I insist. Go."

"Ok then."

That night troy had gotten his ticket and had his bags packed for the airport that night. He then got all his things that he was taken, put them by the door and went to say goodbye to the two of them.

"So I'll see you whenever you come back."

"Yeah I guess. I'm going to stay for a couple of months to get everything straighten away."

"That's ok. Just take your time."

They then said goodbye as he grabbed his bags and went to the airport. After getting to the airport, he gave Marissa a call while waiting to check his bags in.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Troy what's new?"

"Not a lot. Just waiting for my flight. You?"

"Not a whole lot and same. Just waiting for my flight. Where are you heading to now?"

"Well I was heading to new York. Where are you going to?"

"I have to go over to London for a couple of weeks. When you said you were coming to New York, does it mean that you're …" she said smiling happy.

"That I'm coming back. That's right. I should be there in a few hours."

"Ok."

"Ok but let's still talk about a couple things."

"Sure whatever you want."

"Ok I got to go. Do you want me to meet you in London or wait in New York till you come back?"

"Well it's up to but I would like it if you came over with me." She said with a hint of flirting in her voice.

"Ok well then I'll meet you there."

Just then he went, bought a ticket and passed his bags in. About an hour later, he got on the plane and sat down in his seat for the next couple of hours. When he reached Texas, he got off, got his bags and then went to sit down to find what to do for the next few hours while he waited. He then took out his phone and started to dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey gabs what up?"

"Not a lot. How would you feel if I called off the engagement?"

"Well if it's what you want, then it doesn't matter how I feel about it. Is there any reason?"

"Well after you left, Jared called and wanted to get back together."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Then he said that he wanted to get married."

"Oh"

"Yeah. Then he said that he wanted to get married."

"Oh what did you say?"

"Yes."

All of a sudden there was dead silence for a couple minutes.

"Troy? You ok?"

"Oh yeah. Why did you say yes?"

"Now come on. You didn't really think it was going to work out did you?"

"A little."

"Oh be such a teenager, were adults now. Maybe if you never had taken the movie role back in high school, there could of have been something. But you have to move on with your life now."

"Ok well I have to go now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye"

He then hung up and sat back in his seat. Just then he thought back to when he had been told about the movie part.

_"I have a movie that I'm starting up auditions for and you seem like someone who can do a lead part in a movie."_

_"Yes sir that's me."_

_"So I was wondering if you would like take the role of Link Larkin."_

_"Wow sir. That is very great and all."_

_"Ok."_

_"But can I think about it?"_

_"Of course you can. How about when you have decide, just call me"_

"How could have been so stupid. I should of said no even though she said yes."

Just then one his old cabin mates, chase, came up to him.

"Hey you."

"Hey what's up buddy? It's been a while."

"Yeah it has. Not much you?"

"Yeah not a whole. I'm sorry that I can't stay and chat, but I sort of have to go. It's good to know that you're still alive though." He said with a hint of laughter."

"Yeah same. You should contact me whenever you get a chance."

"Will do troy."

Troy then got up and started walking towards the check-in gates to get ready to go pass security. Just as he was walking pass arrivals, he seen Marissa coming through the arrival gate. He then stop and watched as she came down. As soon as she was down, he went over and then gave her a hug.

"Hey what are you doing here babe?"

"I have to get a connecting flight here." She said.

"God I miss you."

"Me too."

They made-out for a few minutes, then made their way towards the check-in desk and then went pass through the security. After they went to sit down, they started chatting.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Not much just been living in new York. You?"

"Same, just living in Albuquerque. Let me ask you something."

"Ok sure."

"How are you about kids?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that do you want kids now?"

"Do you?"

"Only if you do?"

"Well that it's a yes then. But why do you?"

"I guess I'm tired of seeing all my friends moving on with their lives and me just staying into the past."

"Ok. Sounds like a good enough answer to me."

"So how long are you supposed to be in London for?"

"Only a couple of weeks. Why you ask?"

"How about when we leave London, we start a whole new life together in new York?"

"Sounds good to me but what about everyone back in Albuquerque that you have like your parents and all your friends?"

"Well it's only my dad there and all my friends treat you like your part of the group. So there isn't a reason to go back like once a year."

"Ok so it sounds all good to me."

"So that's a yes then?"

"yes." They then made out for a bit.


	29. 6 months later

6 months later

A lot of things had happened within the last few months. While in the airport waiting in England for his bags, he ran into Ryan and Chelsy and they had let him stay with them, while Marissa had a place of her own. Just before they had come back to England, they had told everyone back home that she was pregnant. 2 months later, Jared had come back from the army and then he proposed to Gabriella a month later.

In the present day, Troy & Marissa are living in New York. Troy has his own store called sports world and she was working in a very popular clothing line. With Marissa's line midtown and Troy's shop in the lower east side, they both had gotten a home over in Queens. The two of them had finally come to their senses and settle down. Troy hadn't talked to Gabriella that much since he had left except to call on Tristan's birthday and a couple of other times. She had told him about Jared and he just figured that it was best to just leave them alone. Troy was now on his computer going through his mail and doing some last minute work stuff, when he had received an email from one of his old buddies that he used to hang out with at the cabin.

_Hey Troy, _

_ What is up? It's me Chase from the times at the cabin. Me and a few of the other guys are getting together in a few weeks and going back to the cabins for a couple of weeks. If you are interested, reply back._

_Chase_

Troy then reply back to him.

_Hey Chase,_

_ Not a whole lot is new. Going to the cabin sound like a good idea right now. Just let me know when you want to do it._

_Troy _

That whole afternoon while he was waiting for Marissa to finish up, him and chase continued talking about the cabin and get all the facts. He had just finished sending the last email when his phone had rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy what r u doing?"

"Nothing really. Are you finished now or what?"

"Yeah I'm done. Where you to?"

"At a café on 5th. I'll be there soon."

"No. that's okay. I'll meet you there. It'll probably be quicker anyways."

"Ok"

He then hung up and about a few minutes later, Marissa shown up. He then started to tell her about the trip.

"So ready to go?" she asked

"Yea let's go." He said putting an arm around her. They went and walk to where he had the car park to.

"So you were going to ask me something?"

"Yeah, are you busy this weekend?"

"I got a few things to do, but I could take it off. Why?"

"Just wondering. Want to go anywhere or just back to the house for dinner?"

"How about we just go back to the house for the night."

They then got in and started driving back over to queens.

A couple hours later

Marissa had woken up from a nap and was now coming downstairs, while troy was just coming back from his store.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So how come you asked me earlier if I was busy this weekend?"

"Because chase and the guys had wanted to head to the cabin this weekend, but if you don't want to, it's ok."

"Sure, sounds ok with me. I just have to get a few things down at work first though."

"Sure okay."

"When did you want to plan to leave?"

"By tonight or tomorrow morning."

The two of them then made out for a few minutes and started to figure out what to do.

"Where are you keys to?"

"Just over on the table. Why?"

"Don't worry too much. I'll be back in an hour."

"Ok."

She then went and drove back to the office and got all the stuff that she needed to do while she was gone. While in the midst of getting everything she needed, she ran into one of her co-workers.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I thought you were already gone?"

"I was but I just got news that I have to go out of town for a couple of weeks. So I figured I come in and take the things that I need to work on."

"Okay"

"Besides didn't you leave before me today?" She said with a smile.

"That is true but I had also received the news that I have to go out of town for a couple of weeks."

"Oh where are you going to?" She asked picking up the rest of her things.

"About 3 hours out of Albuquerque. What about you?"

"Same here. Are you staying at the cabins?"

"Yeah you too?"

"Yeah. We're leaving tonight. You?"

"Probably tonight or tomorrow morning. Chase and I are still deciding."

"Yeah. So have you told him yet?"

"About that thing. No not yet. I figured that I wait until we get to the cabin. What about you?"

"Not yet. I'm doing the same thing and waiting until the cabin."

"Yeah."

"Well I shall see you at the cabins." she said as she took everything she needed and then said goodbye.

She then left and got in the car. She then laid everything on the passenger seat and took out her phone to call troy.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy what's new?"

"Not much. You get everything done?"

"Yeah. So when did you want to leave?"

"Well it doesn't matter to me."

"Well can you drive tonight or rather wait for the morning?"

"We can go tonight. I mean just as well."

"Ok."

They both then hung up. She then started driving back to the house. After dropping into a couple of places, she finally made it back to the house. About a half-hour later, they left for the cabin.


	30. Chapter 30

After they arrived at the cabin, they unpacked and had everything set up. About an hour or two later, the rest of the guys had shown up. Right now marissa was watching something on tv and troy was making dinner.

"Hey you want some?"

"sure I'm coming."

They then sat down and started to eat. While they were eating, they were chatting about some things and were arguing about some things. Marissa then got up, went upstairs and shut the door hard. He then went and tried to talk some sense to her through the door.

"go away troy."

"Please lets just talk."

"No leave me alone."

"cmon unlock the door. Babe?"

"No go away."

He then left, went downstairs and went outside to sit down. Later that night, he went down to one of his buddies cabin and chatted with them for a bit. "hey" "hey man what's going on." "not awhole lot. would it be possible if I just chilled down here for a couple of hours?" "can't really see why not." "thanks man. So what have you been up to the last few years?" "not alot really. Moved to New York, been working as a sales rep and a one boy. How about you?" "it's been a little crazy. First I moved to new York, then I moved back to albuquerque, then I moved back to new York. I have my own sporting business and now I'm here." "yeah that's crazy. So how are things with marissa now?" "actually I'm not 100% sure. Everything seemed fine when we left to come down here and when we got here, everything was still okay. It wasn't until about an hour ago that things when crazy." "yeah that happened to me and jenn once." "yeah." They then chatted and hanged out for abit. A couple hours later, he left and went back to see if she was ok. When he went back, he went upstairs to the bedroom, knocked on the door and opened it. When he opened it, he seen that she was asleep and that there were papers all over the bed. Troy the picked them up and put them on the table next to her. He then pulled the sheet covers up towards her and then left again. He went in the washroom and then noticed a couple of tests that were positive on the side of the sink. "I feel so bad right now." he thought to himself. 


End file.
